


The Feast

by Srash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Another day in the Galra Empire for the young lieutenant Vang serving under commander Prorok.





	The Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, a new Galra piece! This time we are going back in the past to Vang's early days. 
> 
> Enjoy reading~

What a feast for the eyes Vang was, it was impossible for the commander to take his eyes off the Galra who has been Prorok’s lieutenant since two years so far. Lavender-gray fur, a long mane of mauve hair falling down on his back, a lean build body confined into the armor of a lieutenant whose emblem has been glowing in purple on his chest.

Always spotless was Vang’s armor, shined in matt black the whole quintent he was on duty. Together with those yellow eyes full with determination, pride and attention to whatever was happening on his console or around him, two pointy ears listening to the lieutenant’s surroundings and especially to whatever commander Prorok said.

Vang had teeth sharp enough to bite a chunk of meat out of your arm with ease, a menacing thought; despite he never saw it, just thinking about it was….appealing. As were the lieutenant’s gills, which were a sign of his Nalquod lineage, unfortunately they were hidden behind his collar-piece.

Prorok was curios if Vang would have problems to breathe when they covered with something similar to the size of a hand.

Galra cruiser Q-1751 called “Quasar” returned to normal space after its hyperspace-jump to enter Sector Four-Seven-Nine. Nothing than an empty region of space aside of Outpost K-Fourteen to which the Quasar held course on.

A middle class space station only meant for small stops of bypassing ships. Not the fanciest design-wise and only equipped with basic defense capabilities. All in all it is just yet another giant piece of metal in space which served no further purpose other than to stay in this region, for as much worth as it was, belonged to the Galra Empire.

Lieutenant Vang stood at his console in the center of the command deck’s lower level and hailed them, “Cruiser Q-1751 hails Outpost K-Fourteen, come in.”

One moment later did the face if a female Galra soldier appear on the holographic screen. From the looks of her armor a corporal who responses the lieutenant’s call, “This is Outpost K-Fourteen, corporal Tan speaking and confirming your signal Q-1751.”

Commander Prorok silently watched as his lieutenant continued, “Corporal Tan, we are here to take your prisoners from the Serkat incident custody for transport to the Arkus penal colony.”

The corporal nodded to verify it, “Very well. You are cleared for docking at bay four. Vrepit Sa.”

“Vrepit Sa.” Vang returned the salute and closed the channel.

Using only maneuver thrusters, the Quasar moved into docking position. Its sheer size compared to the other two smaller ships currently docked was…._overwhelming_.

Vang was accompanied by three helmet-wearing corporals and two Sentries as he entered the outpost and encountered its official, a lieutenant with wide yellow eyes and black eyeshadow. Introducing herself as “Lieutenant Ort” she lead her guests to the prison.

“Today you will transport a fine pile of scum, lieutenant.” Ort said while she and Vang walked next each other. “Terrorists of four species, responsible for the destruction of a power plant in the Serkat-system. At least twenty workers dead and half the planet dark for half a quintent.”

Curious did Vang ask why they were not executed right after their capture, onto what Ort explained that she would like to know the answer as well but “Being the commanding officer of an outpost in the middle of nowhere means that you are just as important as Yalmore shit in your front yard.”

In other words, nothing less than a minor nuisance.

Sixteen prisoners walked with their heads down and hands cuffed that fateful path to commander Prorok’s ship. Behind them were the two Sentries and on the left, right and front were the soldiers walking. Each of their faces spoke the same dreadful message, the certainty that none of them would ever leave that penal colony alive, that they will be there for the rest of their lives and that nothing will save them from their fate.

From a distance did Vang observe this scene, yet another day in the Galra Empire, nothing out of te ordinary. Until one prisoner suddenly stopped to walk further.

A Sentry immediately aimed his rifle at him and said with its monotone, synthetic voice, “Prisoner, continue walking.”

“No.” the prisoner answered, head raised high with eyes full of rage staring at that Sentry.

In the next moment were all of the soldier’s and Sentrie’s rifles charged and ready to fire as a soldier repeated the order now adding the threat of shooting if the prisoner would not comply immediately.

Unwilling was his response, “Then do it As if I had _anything_ to lose!”

The soldiers did look at each other as suddenly a white flash raced by their sight and hit the prisoner who within seconds cramped and fell hard onto the metal floor, no longer moving. It happened so quickly that no one could process it.

Vang held the gun, which fired, in his left clawed hand with a calm expression resting on his face as he lowered and holstered it. Lieutenant Ort stood there with her eyes at her comrade who ordered the Sentries then to carry the stunned prisoner to the ship.

Out of surprise did she ask, “You stunned him?” she would have shot him since his life has been forfeit anyways; whether he dies here or in the penal colony, dead was dead.

Lieutenant Vang however seemed to have a different point of view on the matter as he answered, “I was ordered to bring sixteen prisoners on board my commander’s ship, not fifteen.” nonchalantly and a face that said that he was sure to have done the right thing.

The ship called Quasar departed from Outpost K-Fourteen minutes after all prisoners were transferred onboard and locked in the brig. From there a desperate scream were heard, silenced from the heavy thud of a metal door closing behind the soldier who walked out.

Lieutenant Vang made his way to the commander’s quarter he has been summoned to. A short vibration went over the floor, the ship must have entered hyperspace and was on route to Arkus, a flight of approximately nine varga.

One clawed hand pressed against the scanner on the left side of the door, a confirming beep was heard and the door opened by sliding up into the frame.

Prorok’s voice reached the ears of Vang, “You may enter, lieutenant.” inviting him to come inside through the door who closed behind him. Music played inside the room, something orchestral. A strong male voice sang a tale but unfortunately was Vang unable to understand it since the language was unknown to him. However, the flutes and strings accompanying him had something…dramatic.

Forward did Vang look, to the holographic window through which commander Prorok watch the stars pass by as they traveled with light speed. As he approached him his ears caught a second voice singing, even deeper than the first.

Vang put the fist on his chest and saluted Prorok who looked at him via the reflection of himself in the window. Both his hands were on his back and he gazed at the young Galra with two yellow eyes.

“Commander,” Vang stood still as he reported. “All prisoners are locked in the brig and we are on route to Arkus.”

Commander Prorok verified it with a nod as the music reached a dramatic part where the voice and music rose and then fell with him following it with his head as if he was watching a scenery fitting the music and did not want to miss a single second of it.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Prorok questioned Vang, his look focused on the other Galra who made an oblivious glance.

“Commander?” he back answered.

The older Galra chuckled, shrugged and turned himself around. Prorok was a Galra of average height, possessing a stocky-muscular body covered with mauve fur. A violet crest went over his head and two canines protrude out of his bottom lip. His armor consisted of the casual black bodysuit below and a red chest plate with yellow eyes and black eyebrows, red shoulders, gloves and boots.

He immediately mustered his lieutenant especially how he stood there. His body language was impressive, that he was well trained, fully aware of his place and waiting for whatever commander Prorok was about to say now.

“You do not know Berlioz?” Prorok asked as if knowing this composer was common knowledge.

Almost shameful did Vang shake the head. “Apologizes Sir, I do not.”

Oh the youth these days, no one knows or seems to appreciate the pleasantries the Galra had to offer. All they seem to know was how to salute, follow orders and don’t think any further than their superiors let them.

Prorok walked closer to his young lieutenant, the feast for the eyes he would love to taste whom he looked deeply into the eyes and suggested, “We should do something about this, lieutenant. Fortunately, I was told that Berlioz soon will held a concert on Airto in two quintents.”

Predicting the plans of the commander, the lieutenant had to point out that they had their orders. Right after delivering the prisoners to the Arkus penal colony, the Quasar had order to join the fleet of commander Marmora as part of a _pacification mission_ in Sector Three-One-One.

Of course did Prorok not forget about their orders. He was amused from Vang’s obedience against the chain of command always focused on following orders like a good soldier, never thinking for himself.

“Of course do I plan to keep our orders in consideration of my plans, lieutenant Vang.” Prorok said with a lecturing tone as his hand touched Vang’s pretty face. It was so soft under his thumb, and those four small, periwinkle marks on his face with that two small horns under his chin were gorgeous. “But first, we should relax our stressed minds from this tiresome mission, don’t you agree?”

Vang felt the motion of Prorok’s thumb over his fur and it felt nice. He gazed at his eyes to comment his suggestion, “Of course commander, I will set a course for Airto right after our mission is done.”

Such obedience had to be praised, as Prorok did now, “Good boy.” and let go of his face; no change in his expression, Vang appeared as if this small touch did not affect him at all which, in some way, was alluring.

Truly a feast for the eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I still don't know if I should give this one or two more chapters or leave it with this one. Thing is that it was planned to be a good old piece of horny Galra fucking and that's it and instead I wrote something with plot and some implications of potential fuckies later. 
> 
> So for now I leave it as it is and when I change my mind, I turn this into a chapter-piece.


End file.
